The Return to Hell (BTC)
The Return to Hell is a standalone two parter special celebrating the tenth anniversary of New Who. It was the first episode to take place after the closure of the BBC and the ousting of Steven Moffat. It aired on the 26th/27th March 2015 on the newly set up BTC Channel and was written by Russell T Davies. It also featured the return of many Doctor's and Companions from the Revived series. Sypnosis Something is Wrong! The Walls of the universe have been broken down and traps for the Doctor have been placed across time and space. Realizing that The Master has returned taking hostage the Doctor's Granddaughter Susan. The Doctor, with the help of some old friends, a past self and a human clone of himself, go on a race through time to retrieve Susan and defeat The Master for good. Plot Part 1 The War Doctor is shown regenerating into Nine. The Doctor is then shown checking his new features and then it his him, he realized he has just destroyed Gallifrey. The TARDIS spins out of control and crash lands on a spaceship. He passes out. The Twelfth Doctor and Clara are in the TARDIS, The Doctor announces that they've landed. He tells Clara that he received a message on his Physic Paper telling him to go to Villengard as a cry of help. He tells her that they should visit the Bannana Grove because "(He Loves) Bananas. After leaving the TARDIS, Clara remarks that it does not look like a banana grove but more like a factory. The Doctor replies that they must have arrived earlier in time as he destroyed the factory in his Eighth incarnation to stop other races arming themselves to fight in the Time War. Suddenly a familiar laughter is heard, The Doctor instantly recognizes the laugh but an explosion suddenly blows up the factory. The Doctor and Clara are buried under the rubble. ''Somewhere above Alpha Centuari, 6019 '' Inside a spaceship a Rouge Judoon and a Cyberman are discussing plans for an Alliance to conquer the universe and upgrade the universe. Someone suddenly says "I don't think that is going to happen.". Captain Jack Harkness is at the doorway and kills both of them. He inspects the bodies and then contacts someone and informs them that the shapeshifters where destroyed and wonders why they were impersonating Cybermen and Judoon. On the other end of his earpiece, River Song replies telling Jack that there is something bigger is behind this. Suddenly alarms begin sounding across the ship saying Intruders in Hold 7. Confused, Jack and River enter the hold and find the TARDIS on its side. They both laugh. ' ''Villengard, 5054 ''' Clara wakes up coughing, she calls for the Doctor. There is no reply. Suddenly a voice is heard saying "He's a little bit busy at the moment". She turns around and it'd the Eleventh Doctor. Part 2 Cast *Peter Capaldi - Twelfth Doctor *Christopher Eccleston - Ninth Doctor *David Tennant - Meta-Crisis Tenth Doctor (aka John Tyler) *Matt Smith - TARDIS (In the form of the Eleventh Doctor) *John Simm - The Master *Jenna Coleman - Clara Oswald *John Barrowman - Jack Harkness/Face of Boe *Alex Kingston - River Song *Billie Piper - Rose Tyler *Catherine Tate - Donna Noble *Carole Anne Ford - Susan Foreman (1) *TBA - Susan Foreman (2) *Bernard Cribbins - Wilfred Mott (Cameo) *Camille Coudri - Jackie Tyler (Cameo) *John Hurt - War Doctor (Archive Footage; Uncredited) Refrences *It is revealed that Jack and River had been traveling across space for the last 20 years Continuity *First Appearance of The Master, Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler and Donna Noble since The End of Time. Ninth Doctor since The Parting of Ways. Meta-Crisis since Journeys End and Susan Foreman since The Five Doctor's. Timeline *Ninth Doctor **Immediately After Day of the Doctor **Immediately Before Rose *Jack Harkness **4000 Years after Miracle Day and Exodus Code *River Song **After The Angels of Manhattan **Immediately before Darlinium Transcript To view the Transcript, see The Return to Hell (BTC)/Transcript. Category:BTC